


Him

by MPuddi9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec/Magnus - Freeform, Attraction, Blow Jobs, Boys with a past, Complicated Relationships, History, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec AU, Malec fic, Save Shadowhunters, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, confusing feelings, mature - Freeform, sh fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPuddi9/pseuds/MPuddi9
Summary: AUAlec is a hardworking new club owner fighting to keep on top of his money, staff and bills as well as keeping his sister who is still unemployed.Alec's life is turned upside down when someone from his past turns up and tries to fit right back into his life.Alec finds it hard not to fall back into bad habits.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec was getting ready to go to work, it was supposed to be his day off but one of his bar staff had called in sick.

"You work too hard, brother." Isabelle said from the couch where she was sipping a mug of coffee.

"And you don't work at all." Alec said lowly as he grabbed his keys and phone.

"I applied for three jobs this morning." Izzy snapped as she flicked the channels on the television.

"That's a start." Alec said. He loved his sister to the moon and back but he was stretched thin money wise. Between the loft they lived in, it was nothing fancy, very basic and the rest of his capital going into keeping his club open he was practically broke. Izzy graduated almost two years ago and hadn't exactly thrown herself into adulthood.

"I'll tidy up, do the dishes." Izzy said promised from the couch. "I need to start pulling my weight around here."

"Where is my jacket?" Alec said looking around, just as the apartment buzzer sounded. "Pull your weight by answering the door." Alec said as the buzzer went off again.

Izzy tutted but got up and pressed the open button. 

"You didn't even ask who it was?" Alec snapped, he didn't have time for guests when he was rushing out.

"It's probably just Jace." Izzy replied, unlatching the door and walking back to the couch.

Jace was Alec's best friend.

Soon enough Alec was pulling his jacket on and the front door pushed open. The last person Alec ever expected to see walked in. His breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my god." Izzy exclaimed at the newcomer.

"Magnus." Alec said stunned.

Magnus dropped a heavy looking bag on the wooden floor. He looked beat.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy said happily and she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

Alec was numbed with shock. Magnus was staring at him intently as if challenging him to turn him away. Something behind his eyes fighting to get through and Alec couldn't look away. 

Magnus hadn't changed. He was still striking. His dark hair was styled, flashes of blue here and there. His big dark eyes lined black as always, he looked beautiful even though he had clearly been travelling a long while. He still made Alec's heart race.  
Alec finally looked away.

Magnus gently hugged Izzy back.  
"I'm sure you weren't expecting to see me." Magnus said and Alec closed his eyes for a brief second as he heard that voice for the first time in five years.

"Are you kidding? Mom and Mike haven't heard from you in like four years. We thought we'd never see you again." Izzy said as she release him. "Magnus, where have you been? You could have been dead."

Magnus laughed darkly "so dear old Dad is still alive and kicking then? That's a pity." 

Izzy made a reproachful sound

"Oh come on, Isabelle, he's far to good for your mother. The man has hated me since the day he signed up to be my foster father. All he ever loved were the cheques."

"You don't know that." Izzy replied "he talked about you for a while after you disappeared."

"Let's not get into this now I'm exhausted." Magnus pleaded with her. "You're quiet, Alexander..."

Alec jumped from his thoughts at the mention of his name. A lot of feelings were overwhelming him.

"What do you want, Magnus?" He said, it came out colder than he intended.

Magnus flinched but then shook it off. His playful exterior melted over his face in seconds.

"I want you, Alexander." Magnus teased, and Alec's stomach flipped despite himself. He hated that Magnus had this effect over him.

"I want you to do me the courtesy of letting me crash here a few days." He added after a beat.

"A few days." Alec repeated.

"You know three or four..." Magnus replied teasingly as if Alec wasn't sure what he meant.

"And why would I do that?" Alec said "because as I recall it the last time i saw you you left for good with the contents of my bank account."

Magnus sighed. "You're right. I did take your money, that's partly why I'm here. I wanted to repay you for what I borrowed."

"What you stole." Alec countered.

"Borrowed." Magnus said louder. "it's all here. Five Large." He kicked the bag he had on the floor.

"Am I supposed to be grateful?" Alec snapped.

"Boys." Izzy said warningly.

"Look, I'm truly sorry. I'll explain to you in private why I did what I did, why I stole from you. I'm asking you now for a favour. Can I crash here or not?"

Alec wanted to tell Magnus to go to hell, but having him here, right in front of him after all this time...

"Alec, please." Izzy said gently "think about it. He's asking for a chance. Our brother."

"He's not our brother." Alec said quickly and Magnus said "not your brother." Practically in unison.

"You know what I mean." Izzy said with a sigh 

"Hardly. Your mom dates the asshole who barely housed me for a few pitiful years. We're not family." Magnus told her.

"Right." Alec said quickly.

"They're getting married." Izzy added cautiously, "I guess you didn't know."

Magnus looked dazed. "what she sees in that vile man I'll never know."

"I agree." Alec said lowly "but that changes nothing, we're not family."

"Alec!" Izzy scolded

"We're not. I'm practically an acquaintance." Magnus said finally. The conversation needed to end. "So are you kicking me out?"

Izzy looked fleetingly at Alec. 

"Fine." Alec sighed. "There's only the couch. I'm not bunking with Izzy for you."

"Thank you, Alec. Really."

He dropped down to his knees and unzipped the large bag. He rifled through clothes until he grabbed a thick brown envelope.

"This is yours." He handed it to Alec who took it cautiously.

"I didn't rob a bank. Don't worry. I saved every penny I got." 

Alec tucked the envelope into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I'm late. I'm going." Alec told them. He wasn't going to say thank you.

"Izzy will sort you sort you out with clean sheets. I have a club to run." He walked past Magnus and opened the door. 

"Thank you, Alexander." 

Alec stepped out and shut the door hard behind him. 

Magnus was back. He dropped his head into his hands and took a long shaky breath. 

"Get it together, Lightwood. It's all in the past." He whispered to himself and then with a hard exhale he pulled himself together and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

Alec hunched down under his desk and deposited the money Magnus returned into the safe. He locked it back up and threw his bunch of keys down on his desk after he arose.

It was already too much of a day for him.   
He scrubbed his eyes in frustration and sat down on the edge of his desk and tried to hide under the best of the music that echoed through to his dark office, tonight it seemed to add to his frustrations but he had a business to run, he couldn't go.

The door opened and his favourite employee came in. His name was Meliorn, but he preferred Mel. He was tall and beautiful, somewhere between hippy and alternative Alec thought. His long black hair was stranded with royal blue, a faded tattoo of a leaf by his eye. Somehow it suited him and didn't seem out of place at all. Meliorn was a gift from the gods, he used to work alongside Alec when the previous owner still worked here. He encouraged Alec to take over the place, he never called in sick, he knew the place like the back of his hand and had literally taken to the street with flyers he made himself to announce the new ownership when Alec had followed through with the takeover. Alec cherished him more than he could ever say.

"Sorry, Alec, I just need change." Meliorn said apologetically when he saw Alec.

"Sure." Alec said trying to shake this unsettlement off. He lifted his keys and tossed them to him, he trusted his friend with the safe.

"You okay, Man?" Meliorn asked as he grabbed the change and logged it on the computer

"Yeah." Alec said then he sighed "no, actually no."

Meliorn looked worried "wanna talk about it? Is this something to do with that guy coming here earlier? One of the girls gave him your address, I told her that wasn't cool."

"That's okay, Mel. Dont worry about it; but yeah that was... Magnus."

"Thee Magnus? Wow, Alec, holy shit dude." Meliorn replied in shock

Meliorn was the only person, bar Alec's adopted brother Jace, who knew about their history.

"Kinda wish I'd gotten a proper look at him." He added

"Yeah, he just turn up. Needs a place to crash. Oh, and he returned the money he stole."

Meliorn made an angry sound. "That's the least he could do."

"Izzy wants him to stay, she said yes, can't believe I let this happen."

"Look, I need to take this change out, but I'll bring you a stiff drink, okay? I'm here for you, Alec." Meliorn said

"Thanks Mel." Alec said as he departed. He got up and sat down properly in his office chair and began looking at next month's shift rotas. He focused on the task at hand and just finished when Meliorn popped back in looking guilty.

"Sorry, I got swamped but I brought you this..." He set a tumbler of honey bourbon on Alec's desk. "Uh... Alec... Magnus is right outside the door..."

Alec blinked in shock

"I can throw him out?" Meliorn suggested "you don't have to see him."

"He can hear you." Magnus said loudly from behind the door

"It's fine, Mel. Thanks for the drink."  

Meliorn pushed the door open and Magnus threw him a look as they crossed in the threshold, he shut the door behind him.

"Alexander? Red walls? It's so dark in here." Magnus said looking around the small office.

"Did you just come here to insult my interior design?" Alec said stiffly "I'm busy."

Truth be told Alec hadn't decorated in here one bit, everything was old and tired but he liked that. It felt comforting to him, a dark place to hide.

Magnus tore his eyes away from the walls to look at him. "Sorry. You know me. Just fussy." 

"I used to." Alec said darkly as he threw a mouthful of bourbon down his throat, his eyes on his work.

"Ouch." Magnus said sadly

"I'm sorry, can I help you with something or are you just here to give me a migraine?" Alec deadpanned.

"You know what helps with headaches...?" Magnus said suggestively. A wicked glint in his eyes when Alec looked up.

"Yeah, the three boxes of pills I'm about to take if you don't get to the point." Alec snapped.

"You're so wound up." Magnus teased "just like you were back then, I was incredible at making you relax, remember?" 

"Stop it." Alec snapped

"Remembering?" Magnus went on "I couldn't stop remembering you, Alexander if I wanted to. And I don't want to for the record."

"Alright, stop!" Alec said getting out of his chair and rounding his desk "stop with this mind game. I don't have time for you. This." 

Magnus looked serious.  
"I mean it, I haven't stopped thinking about you for five years."

"Stop it. Now." Alec hissed

"Why?" Magnus spat back "we did nothing wrong then and it's not wrong now. I want you, Alexander. God when I saw you earlier..." Magnus swallowed "you're even more gorgeous than I remembered. My memory has betrayed me."

"This isn't happening." Alec snapped. God, he knew exactly what Magnus meant though. Magnus was beautiful. His skin looked as soft as a feather, his facial hair now  in a goatee was so sexy. Those eyes that shone bright and always seem to see right through him were back with a vengeance. Alec's mind and body were so conflicted.

"Why not? I know you feel what I feel, Alexander." Magnus argued "don't fight it!""

"You left me!" Alec bellowed and Magnus looked like some of his swagger had been knocked out of him.

He took a second to compose himself.

"How long are you going to hide behind that excuse? You know why I left, and let's get another thing straight, pun not intended, anyone else you've been with means nothing compared to what we have. Trust me I know."

"Arrogant..."  
Alec tried to huff out a laugh, he felt so rattled but he couldn't let Magnus know that.

"Don't you dare laugh this off." Magnus said angrily, he looked Alec up and down "I know you feel it, I know... I mean look... It's obvious!"

"Excuse me?" Alec replied as Magnus moved even closer, he was about to argue when Magnus quickly reached out and closed his hand around Alec's cock that was laying heavy against his jeans.

Alec's eyes fluttered shut for a second.

Magnus ran his hand along Alec's erection and Alec didn't have time to regret these black skinny cut jeans.

"Look at you. You're straining out of your pants." Magnus breathed as he squeezed his shaft tighter. "Fuck, you're so hard." 

Alec hissed, he was desperate for Magnus to take this further. All arguments were gone, he was so pent up...

Magnus continued to grope him through his jeans. "Please, Alexander. Lets me just..."

Alec found himself nodding.

He pushed Alec back slightly so Alec was leaning on the desk more than sitting. His hands began unbuckling his belt and pushing those jeans down.

Magnus finally gripped Alec's throbbing cock and pumped him several times. Alec leaned into him with a groan.

"God, you're so beautiful.... I've missed you..." Magnus said as he worked Alec over.  
He was looking at Alec in a way that made Alec afraid, like they'd gone back in time. So when Magnus leaned in to capture his lips Alec Rolled his head away.

"Alexa-" 

"Get on your knees." Alec said urgently before he would regret it.

Magnus dropped on command and pushed Alec's shirt up a little to kiss his toned stomach. Alec was already overwhelmed by the want he felt rushing back to the surface. He tried not to think about how Magnus used to taste, how their tongues used to caress, lips battling for more-

"Fuccck." Alec let out and Magnus slid his mouth over his cock.

His legs trembled almost painfully as Magnus suck and twisted his mouth over and over.

Alec fought to keep his eyes open, he grabbed Magnus' hair in both hands and moved in unison.  Euphoria tingling in his spine.

Magnus gripped his ass tightly as he worked,  moaning as if this was as much fun for him as for Alec and that was pushing Alec to the edge at at a knee buckleing speed.

"I'm so close. If you don't stop now... Magnus- uhh-  I'm cumming in your mouth!"

Magnus groaned and looked up at Alec with hungry eyes, nodding, his throat vibrating as he moaned in response.

"Yes. Yes. I can't- fuck-FUCK!" Alec called out and he pulled Magnus' hair then cupped his cheeks before he came with a roar, standing up straighter and pressing his cock deeper into Magnus throat.

"Fuck, that's it, I'm still cumming... Oh god yes. Yes."

Magnus swallowed everything Alec gave to him and still gently bobbed his head. He knew just like the old days he could have Alec cumming again in five minutes if he keep it up but it wasn't the old days anymore so he slowed to a stop and watched Alec come down with eager eyes. 

Alec pulled back when Magnus released him and began placing general kisses to his hipbone again.

"What the fuck did I do." Alec whimpered and he hiked his clothes back over his nether regions, fastening his belt as tight as it would go.

"You just blew a ridiculous amount of cum down the throat. I almost gagged. Almost. That was so hot." Magnus said wiping his mouth as he stood.

"I'm such an idiot. Christ! I never learn." Alec said angrily.

"You don't have to be like this." Magnus said "don't be guilty, enjoy it, us!" He tried to move closer again but Alec held out his arm.

"Nothing has changed for me." Alec said harshly."please go. Now."

"Unbelievable." Magnus said loudly "see you tonight, roomie, hope your headache is gone."

Alec heard the hurt in Magnus' voice but he close to ignore it. He'd moved on. Magnus had broken his heart into pieces in the past. He was protecting himself. Or so that's what he told himself anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys in no way is this an "incest" story.  
> This "family" connection is there to prove that Magnus really had no family. He's in no way blood related nor did he and Alex grow up together in a household.
> 
> If you're uncomfortable, do not read on.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed this starting chapter please leave a comment! Xo


End file.
